Caleidoscopio
by loli-bels
Summary: Cada decisión que uno toma abre un abanico de posibilidades, de las cuales podemos elegir cuál es la mejor o la más conveniente. Pero algunas veces no tenemos vos para opinar. De eso se trata esta historia de adaptarse, de sobrevivir a esos giros que da la vida y que no tenemos opción. Esa es la historia de Jasper e Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Caleidoscopio**

**Prefacio**

Cada decisión que uno toma abre un abanico de posibilidades, de las cuales podemos optar por la fácil, la difícil, la más conveniente. Pero hay ocasiones donde las elecciones no son una posibilidad y el entorno que nos rodea las toma por nosotros. De eso se trata esta historia de adaptarse, de sobrevivir a esos giros que da la vida, de aceptar la realidad que nos toca. Y tratar de ser felices. Esa es la historia de Jasper e Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2 Pena

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Pena**

Él era un ente, no era nadie. No podía entender porque a él… que había hecho en sus nueve años de vida para sufrir la peor de las maldiciones. La ignorancia de su familia ese último año. Ellos siempre fueron unos padres atentos, honestos y sobre todo bondadosos. Pero ese verano del 2010 todo cambio. Sus abuelos de parte de su madre y padre se enfermaron de gravedad y tuvieron que hacerse cargo de su cuidado, de los gastos de las operaciones y los remedios. Aunque lo peor fue los viajes en excesos (porque vivían en otra provincia y eran hijos únicos). Y así fue como Jasper pasó de ser el niño mimado de amor las 24 horas del dia a ser un mueble más de la casa.

Los meses pasaban y los viajes, los miedos y las pocas probabilidades de una vuelta a la vida normal se esfumaban.

Al tiempo, el padre de su mamá, murió, y ella entro en una horrible depresión y nunca más volvió a emitir sonido. Su padre aparecía por las noches con ojeras de varios meses sin dormir, por su trabajo y el cuidado de sus padres mayores y la depresión de su mujer. Esto duro hasta el invierno, donde cayó bajo una fuerte gripe, por la cual, tuvieron que hospitalizarlo. Para ese entonces, una fuerte ola de gripe invadía los hospitales dando muchas muertes entre pacientes y médicos, uno de ellos fue su padre.

Y como golpe final para la inocente alma del niño, su madre tuvo un episodio en el baño y él tuvo que llamar a la policía entre fuertes espasmos de sollozos.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisiones

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Elecciones**

**Nuevos comienzos**

Veinte minutos más tardes, el oficial Swan llego a la casa forzando la puerta para entrar, ya que nadie atendía. Y la visión de lo que encontró, le helo la sangre. Un pequeño niño de 7 años de cabello rubio estaba hecho una bolita al lado de la puerta del baño donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre inconsciente. El oficial no dudo, tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño y se lo llevo al auto con él, mientras palmeaba su espalda y lo consolaba con tiernas palabras.

El oficial Swan era un hombre justo, serio y con un enorme corazón. Le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos después de aquella tragedia que había vivido hace unos meses. Pero en el momento que vio lo que pasaba en esa casa y lo que le informo la asistente social que se hizo cargo del caso. No lo dudo. Sabía que todavía le costaba cocinar cosas comestibles a su hija de apenas 5 años o lograr que se metiera a bañar o poder vestirla sin la remera al revés, en sí: no era el padre ejemplar pero iba a dar todo por ese pequeño de ojos llorosos.


	4. Chapter 4 Ángel testarudo

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Ángel testarudo**

Estaba sobre algo mullido y olor a fresas. Delicioso. Luego sintió como una pequeña mano desenredaba las puntas de su rubio pelo suavemente. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y lo primero que encontró fue: los ojos marrones más grandes que había visto en su corta vida. Se intento alejar, pero al hacerlo se enrosco con las sabanas que lo cubrían y ambos cayeron de la cama. Se había golpeado su rodilla y la piel se estaba poniendo roja en esa zona, unas lagrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos, pero al levantar la vista la pequeña de ojos saltones le estaba nuevamente acariciando el pelo con una sonrisa en su cara, se aparto del calor de su mano y se escondió entre las sabanas que estaban en el suelo yéndose a un rincón. Y desde ahí pudo ver como ella tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sus ojos se cerraron levemente y empezó a hipar.

Se sintió el peor niño del mundo ante lo que había causado. Y armándose de valor volvió y tomo la femenina manos que estaba limpiándose las lagrimas y la puso sobre su pelo. Y en ese mismo instante la niña abrió los ojos y lo miro a los suyos. Su mano volvió a acariciar como pocas veces y casi nadie lo había hecho. Y una sonrisa enorme se apodero de su anterior llanto. El no supo qué hacer, y se quedo quieto ante la muestra de cariño de una desconocida. Alguien que nunca lo había visto, ni hablado, pero que le estaba dedicando su tiempo.

Jasper no sabía que pensar, como era que había llegado a esa sencilla habitación con un ángel de ojos marrones que le sonreía y le acariciaba el pelo.


	5. Chapter 5 Segundas oportunidades

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

**Segundas oportunidades**

Charly al escuchar un duro golpe en la habitación de su hija salió corriendo del baño y lo que vio fue sorprendente. Su pequeña, Bella, estaba sonriendo. Y no cualquier tipo de sonrisa sino una llena de cariño y paz. Esa que pensaba que no volvería a ver nunca.

Pero el rostro de Charly que expresaba felicidad paso a ser de confusión, de temor y finalmente a esperanza. Porque el dueño de esa sonrisa era Jasper. El pequeño de cabello rebelde, envuelto entre sabanas de princesas de su hija y con mirada de añoranza hacia Bella.

Su decisión estaba tomada, haría lo que fuera para que aquellos dos siguieran juntos y se sanaran. Porque lo que estaba presenciando, demostraba que cada uno era la salvación del otro.


	6. Chapter 6 nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

**Nuevos comienzos**

Los días pasaron y la casa de los Swan se dio vuelta, totalmente. Ya no eran una persona a cargo suyo, sino dos. Las primeras semanas fueron las mas complicadas y extrañas. Charly tuvo que tomarse varios días para estar con Jasper, ya que todavía se mostraba receloso con el mundo y aquello que le era desconocido…aunque siempre había una excepción a esa conducta era cuando Bellla intentaba interactuar con él y el no se lo permitía porque huía, entonces a Bella se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas y el se olvidaba de sus miedos y se sentaba a su lado. Y Bella era feliz nuevamente. Por las noches bella seguía siendo un tema, lloraba mucho todavía por la muerte de su madre cuando las pesadillas la azotaban. Las ojeras en ambos eran notorias y Sue la vecina y esposa de su mejor amigo estaba muy preocupados por ellos hasta intento convencer a Charly a que tomaran sesiones de terapia, pero luego de varios intentos bella no lograba abrirse y desistieron.

Una mañana al comienzo del alba se sintió extraño ya que los llantos de bella no habían ocurrido por lo que fue a revisar a los niños. Paso por el cuarto de jasper y se desespero al encontrar la cama vacía, intacta. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de actuar ya que cuando abrió la puerta de Isabella todo tomo sentido: Bella estaba durmiendo de costado con su mano en el medio de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Jazz.

Y desde ese momento fueron todas las noches igual: jazz despejaba sus noches y Bella resguardaba sus días.


	7. Chapter 7 Apariencias

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Apariencias**

Asi fueron pasando los años convirtiendo a ese pequeño niño de cabellos rebeldes por uno de 18 años de cuerpo tonificado, debido a que todas las tardes entrenaba con Bella en el parque. Unos ojos grises impresionante enmarcados por un cabello rebelde pero con estilo. Aunque era una persona tranquila, amable, sociable un poco, lo que lo hacia enormemente atractivo para todas las chicas de su curso y a su vez envidiable era la sonrisa burlona pero tan sexy que adornaba su rostro solo en los momentos que Bella aparecía. Las niñas la odiaban, las maldecían por su suerte. Como era posible tener un chico tan hermoso a tu lado.

A su vez, Bella se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, con rasgos finos, un cabello ondulado color castaño de mechas rojizas, un cuerpo tonificado, con curvas sutiles pero notables a la mirada masculina. Unos hermosos ojos verdosos amarronados heredados de su madre. Pero también lo que la hacia envidiable era esa pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que solo le daba a sus seres queridos, entre los cuales Jazz y su padre eran los dueños. Los chicos le tenían envidia a jazz cada vez que la ayudaba a salir del auto, o la acompañaba en los recreos o almuerzos. Ya que podía abrazar, tomar de la mano, poner la mano sobre su espalda de tal diosa.


	8. Chapter 8 Solo nosotros

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Solo nosotros**

Esa mañana charly leía el diario, tomaba su taza de café y escucho un grito proveniente de la pieza de Jazper. Suspiro con resignación, nunca cambiaban: pese a tener casi nueve años de vivir juntos.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo: Isabella se levantaba, se bañaba, para luego aprovechar que su hermano tenía el sueño pesado y despertarlo con una botella de agua fría sobre la cara o con una trompeta que de pequeña le habían regalado y con la que había encontrado en el sótano luego de que jazz se la haya escondido cuando tenían 12 para que no lo atormentarlo más.

Así fue como Isabella apareció en la cocina, con una sonrisa maliciosa y la ropa almidonada del colegio. Saludo con un beso en la mejilla a charly luego tomó un vaso descartable para el café, un cupkase de chocolate que había horneado la noche anterior, agarró las llaves del auto de jazz y salió rápido hacia el colegio.

Charly todavía recordaba la primera vez que él le pidió a bella que fuera a despertar a Jazz porque se les hacia tarde para el colegio. Recordó como subió a tropezones por las escaleras cuando escucho el grito de su hijo de 15 años. En cuanto abrió la puerta sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de risa. Ante sus ojos estaba Isabella tirándole agua con hielo a Jazz en la cara mientras el muchacho gritaba a todo pulmón que el barco se hundía, se hundía y que el agua estaba helada…. Despertó cuando isabella y charly estaban en el suelo agarrándose la pansa. Desde allí lo llaman capitán o lo cargan cuando toma alguna bebida con hielo y le dicen que tenga cuidado con el iceberg de su vaso.

Y asi eran más o menos todos los días, primer uno hacia algo y luego el otro se vengaba.

Jazz bajo rápidamente para saludar a charly y encontrar a Isabella.

Charly lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y le informo que su hermana le había sacado el auto y que le pidió que fuera tan amable de llevar a Jazz hasta la puerta del colegio donde usualmente se reunía el grupo de admiradoras del niño.

Jazz suspiro resignado y se desplomo en la silla. Charly por su parte sacaba el papel al cupkace de vainilla. Y en ese momento la sonrisa maliciosa de jazz apareció (charly trago con miedo) se levanto rápido y tomo una de las bolsas de regalo de su hermana, un par cintas de colore para decorar el "regalo de chocolate". Charly suspiro tranquila al saber que no iba a ser partícipe de esta guerra y que sus cubpkase de vainilla estaban a salvo.

Ese mediodía Bella fue recibida por un Mike alegre que la tomo por los brazos y la hizo dar vuelta. Pero el mundo se había vuelto loco, por dios, porque Mike la agarraba así.

-Mike, Mike que pasa?

-bella, te quería agradecer, yo sabía que no podías negar nuestro amor mucho más tiempo!

-pero que rayos le pasaba, no es que odiara a Mike pero nunca lo vería como nada más que un amigo o un insoportable admirador

-pero que dices Mike?

-no lo ocultes mas amor

-que no oculte qué?- me estaba empezando a irritar

-que me amas

-que yo queeeeee?

-si amor, bueno me voy a clases

Me quede estática en mi lugar, que rayos había pasado

En ese momento todos habían visto el espectáculo y me miraban. Me quería morir odiaba cuando todo el mundo te observa y no sabes porque rayos.

Y justo en ese momento, Mike se da vuelta y me sonríe mientras come de una de mis bolsitas de regalo MIS cupkace de chocolate.

En ese momento no me importo nada, ni nadie – JASPER SWAN ESTAS ACABADO

Tapado por algunos casilleros, Jazz sonreía.


End file.
